


Hands

by cheyotic



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, please i just wanted to send this to my discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyotic/pseuds/cheyotic
Summary: A small drabble about some OCs a friend and I created :D
Relationships: Julius Kailani (OC)/Watori Takato(OC)
Kudos: 2





	Hands

The soft glow of the moon covered his skin in a shining light. That was the first thing I had noticed.

As he smiled his face scrunched up, nose and all. His cheeks became round and full, eyes squinting and teeth fully shown. That was the second.

It wasn't either of these things that attracted me to him, you understand. No, it wasn't his pale skin glowing in a lunar bath, nor his features becoming comfortably distorted as he smiled. It was his hands.

His hands were dainty and small, fragile but strong, and the way they moved as he played for me was invigorating. As fingers shifted on the neck of the violin to change the sound, he smiled to himself as if he were playing to someone who wasn't even here. A precise hand drug the bow across thin strings, a melody of atmospheric vibrations radiating, almost tangible from the instrument.

It was the hands that drew me in.

He was playing for his mother. He told me this just after he'd finished his last song. His words never wavered, and his voice never shook. His soft brown hair was shadowed by the night and his eyes were almost luminescent from the ethereal glow of the moon.

Now, understand I had loved him for many years at this point. From the first morning we met over coffee I knew I loved him. Cliché? Probably. Who cares now? He was my everything, and in that moment I started loving him in a new way. I started noticing things I hadn't yet noticed; his green eyes had hints of grey near the pupil, a section of his soft hair was lighter than the rest (which was in fact, completely natural, he refused to ever dye his hair), his nose was rather small compared to other people I had known.

It was still his hands that I became enamored with.

It didn't matter what they we're doing, they always looked delicate, those hands of his. Fingers calloused and cuticles torn from years of the violin and work, accompanied by a small scar on his thumb. They felt soft in my own hands, despite the obvious wear they'd been through.

He was never rough with anything he did. Chopping wood as a side job, cooking, cleaning our ever-messy house, tying his hair back when it got too long- always gentle. His hands made me fall in love in a different way.

That's why today, I am happy to announce I finally put one solitary band on his hand. A small symbol of our lasting togetherness. The ring fit perfectly on his delicate finger. He played for me again on our wedding night, in front of his father, my parents, our friends and family. All the while, his small white band sat proudly on his finger, matching his white suit. There was something different about the song he played for our wedding, because he hadn't played for his mother.

He played for me.


End file.
